Mesmo sem perceber
by Amy-0
Summary: O que fazer quando sem perceber você se vê envolto numa nova rotina, se vê cada vez mais acostumado com uma situação na qual sequer podia se imaginar e sem nem saber o motivo pra isso?


Estava sentado confortavelmente em um sofá que tinha na biblioteca da mansão Taisho lendo um livro, quando ouço barulhos lá fora no corredor e de repente a vejo entrando no cômodo Lágrimas nos olhos, tremendo. Ela ao me ver veio automaticamente na minha direção e se sentou ao meu lado em busca de conforto, de paz e simplesmente apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro, eu apenas deixei ela lá chorando quieta, até ela se acalmar. Já tinha me acostumado com aquela situação. Ela sempre que brigava com aquele maldito hanyo acabava naquele estado. E desde daquele dia sempre que se encontra em tal estado ela vem até onde eu estou. E não entendo o por que, mas não consigo a afastar. Algo mudou naquele dia não sei o que ou o porque, mas mudou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx FLASHBACK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um dia como outro qualquer, estava chegando em casa mas algo do nada esbarrou em mim. Sinto o cheiro das lágrimas, da tristeza emanando daquela pequena humana e por algum motivo não a afasto. Logo aquele hanyo aparece querendo continuar a briga e aquela humana que ainda se encontrava nos meus braços chorando me olha e parece se dar conta que ainda estava em meus braços, corando completamente e dando um passo pra trás, só que nisso ela se desequilibra, não caindo apenas por causa de minha mão que a apoiou pela cintura.

Respirei fundo, não podia a deixar ali naquele estado a mercê daquele maldito. Eu não queria a deixar ali assim. Então ainda ignorando o hanyo, que falava alguma coisa que não dei atenção provavelmente confuso por ela estar em meus braços, e sem dizer nada levo a frágil humana comigo em direção a garagem onde meu carro estava estacionado e em seguida a levando para casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFIM DO FLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dessa vez provavelmente seria como das outras vezes. Eles brigavam, ela saia em prantos desesperada, vinha até mim por algum motivo e chorava até se cansar. E no dia seguinte eles faziam as pazes e estavam juntos de novo. Não entendo o que essa pequena pensa.

-humf...- suspirei resignado depois de a observar por um tempo - Vem, eu vou te levar pra casa. - e dizendo isso a ajudei a se levantar, a levei ate o carro e dirigi em direção à casa dela.

Quando estava mais ou menos na metade do caminho, ela finalmente falou.

- Sesshy... -Quando que foi que ela começou a me chamar assim? O que essa humana tem que me faz ser tão condescendente com ela? Por que sendo ela não consigo negar nem um apelido estúpido como este? - Eu não quero ir pra casa... por favor... eu não quero ter que responder nenhuma pergunta e nem ficar explicando e ver depois a cara de decepção que eles irão fazer... porque eu sei que eles vão fazer... -ela disse com a voz embargada pelo choro.

A olho e num acordo mutuo, eu mudo de direção e a levo pra um apartamento, para o meu apartamento, lugar onde eu ficava quando precisava pensar ou de um tempo pra ficar sozinho. Assim que ela entrou no apartamento ela o observou quieta e murmurou algo sobre como o apartamento era bonito, e logo foi andando meio aérea em direção a janela e ficou um tempo por lá observando a paisagem.

Sentei no sofá e comecei a assistir Tv, ficamos um tempo assim eu vendo tv e ela lá parada quieta, tentado colocar tudo no lugar. Sentia o cheiro de lágrimas emanando dela e sabia que seja la o que for que ela estava pensando a destroçava.

-Sesshy... - ela finalmente disse enquanto se aproximava e sentava ao meu lado - Acabou... Agora, acho que não tem mais volta.

-Vocês já brigaram e voltaram tantas outras vezes... por que acha que agora será diferente? - perguntei enquanto permitia que ela acomodasse a cabeça em meu ombro.

- O inu... Ele me traiu... Eu o peguei com a kikyou... sesshy... tudo acabou... - ela disse desabando em lágrimas

Não foi dito mais nada. Ela chorou ate cansar e adormecer. A peguei, coloquei na cama e deixei ela lá, quieta no quarto recuperando as energias.

No dia seguinte eu estava na sala tomando um copo de café e lendo jornal quando ela levanta ainda meio sonolenta e vai ate a sala.

- Tem café e pão na bancada da cozinha, coma alguma coisa. - falei ainda sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

Ela sem dizer nada ainda meio sonolenta vai em direção a cozinha e coloca uma caneca bem cheia de café, prepara um pão pra comer e vem se sentar ao meu lado, comendo quieta.

-hum... seshy- ela começa assim que termina de comer

-sim...?

-obrigado... obrigado por tudo mesmo.

-tudo bem...

-serio, sesshy... se não fosse por você nem sei como eu estaria... ou se eu sequer conseguiria colocar minha cabeça no lugar ou algo assim... Obrigado sesshy- e nisso ela se aproxima de mim e com essa repentina aproximação eu também virei meu rosto em direção a ela e então nossos lábios se encostaram, e nesse exato momento pude perceber o porque de ser tão condescendente com ela, de não conseguir a ignorar. ( n.a.: mt lerdo, nao?) Eu a queria, a desejava. E então eu a envolvi com meus braços e a puxei na minha direção, fazendo ela cair sentada em meu colo e aprofundei o beijo.

Pov's Kagome

Eu ia dar um beijo na bochecha do sesshy, mas nesse mesmo momento ele vira o rosto na minha direção e nossos lábios se tocam. Nesse mesmo momento um arrepio percorre todo meu corpo e os braços dele envolvem minha cintura me puxando para o colo dele. Seus lábios acariciam gentilmente os meus e ele delicadamente pede passagem com a língua que eu logo permito aprofundando assim o beijo. Já não sabia mais o que pensar... seu beijo, seu gosto, seu cheiro, suas mãos acariciando minhas costas, tudo aquilo me passava sensações únicas e me deixava completamente aérea, o que era aquilo?

Porque ele me beijou assim? Por que eu o correspondi? O que era isso que eu estava sentindo? Porque eu me sinto tão bem assim perto dele? Nisso eu me afastei repentinamente e peguei minhas coisas e sai do apartamento bruscamente. Nos dias que se passaram eu procurei tentar descobrir o que era isso que sentia, tentar entender o que aconteceu. Até que eu finalmente decidi.

No dia seguinte a minha decisão, quase uma semana depois do beijo eu estava em frente a mansão que eu sabia que ele passava a maior parte do tempo. Reuni toda minha coragem e determinação e entrei. Sendo recepcionada no mesmo instante que cheguei na entrada pelo Inuyasha.

- Sabia que você voltaria! Você não terminaria tudo por causa de um simples casinho que eu tive. - ele disse parecendo aliviado e logo me tasca um beijo que por ter me pego de surpresa eu não sabia como reagir, mas logo eu olho atrás dele e vejo o sesshy lá, observando a cena e em seguida dando a volta e saindo da sala.

PAFT! - eu me soltei do Inuyasha e dei um belo tabefe na cara dele e disse- Seu idiota! eu NÃO te perdoei e nem penso mais em voltar pra você, na verdade depois de pensar bem acho que faz um tempo que eu já não sinto mais nada por você. Mas como eu me importava com você e por tudo que nos tínhamos passado juntos, eu sim, fiquei incrivelmente ferida e decepcionada por você ter me traído. Mas eu também agradeço, se não fosse por isso, talvez eu nunca teria percebido. Sesshy.-chamei fazendo ele que estava no final do corredor parar e com isso eu fui correndo em sua direção deixando um inuyasha totalmente confuso pra trás e continuei- Desculpa por ter fugido daquela maneira, e por ter ficado tanto tempo sem dar noticias. Mas eu tava muito confusa e precisava me compreender. Eu repensei tudo, desde aquela primeira vez que você me ajudou e o porque de sempre correr pra você quando brigava com o inu e acabei percebendo que eu acabava brigando mais com o inu do que o de costume só pra poder passar um tempo com você, meio que inconscientemente só pra poder ficar mesmo que um pouco ao seu lado. Tudo que eu sentia pelo Inu percebi ser apenas um amor de amigos, um carinho mas eu realmente não o amava. Percebi que aos poucos você foi ganhando um espaço dentro de mim que eu nem sabia existir, e eu realmente me apaixonei por você, não sei ao certo como, ou quando isso aconteceu, só sei que não posso mais negar isso... Sesshy... eu te amo.

Quando terminei de falar voltei o olhar, que em algum momento da confissão tinha desviado para o chão, para o rosto dele. E assim que vi o olhar dele meu coração errou uma passada, e eu perdi o fôlego. Ele me olhava de uma maneira que eu jamais conseguiria descrever apropriadamente, parecia tão doce ao mesmo tempo que faminto e cheio de desejo. E logo ele destruiu a distancia que ainda existia entre nós e tomou meus lábios com desejo, explorando cada pequeno detalhe, fazendo com que nossas línguas iniciassem uma dança sensual e envolvente enquanto suas mãos deslizavam suavemente pelas minhas costas e ao mesmo tempo que me mantinha rente a ele, ele me acariciava e minhas mãos em algum momento deslizaram pelos braços dele o envolvendo pelo pescoço e acariciando gentilmente sua nuca.

Ficamos assim não sei por quanto tempo, nos separando apenas quando o ar se fez necessário e assim que nossos lábios se separaram ele foi descendo um rastro de beijos em direção ao meu pescoço e logo subindo de volta em direção a minha orelha dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo desta e sussurrando ali apenas para que eu pudesse ouvir - eu também minha pequena, eu também.

Ao o ouvir instantaneamente um sorriso se fez em meus lábios e eu me senti completa e no céu.

Mas... Essa alegria não podia durar tanto. Enquanto eu ainda apreciava todas aquelas sensações, sinto uma mão forte me puxar e me afastar do Sesshy.

- Mas que merda é essa?- perguntou irritado- Ficou se fazendo de santinha esse tempo todo e me chifrava com esse bastardo?

- O que?- perguntei confusa

- Sua vadia!

-O QUE!- Antes que eu pudesse falar mais qualquer coisa só vejo um vulto e logo depois o Inuyasha caindo no chão.

- Nunca mais ouse em falar assim da _minha mulher_- disse frio e com um ódio palpável em sua voz e expressão.

- Falei algo errado? Essa vadia ficava o tempo todo se fazendo de santinha...-começou a dizer zombeteiro porém foi impedido de continuar por um soco do Sesshoumaru e pela mão que logo em seguida envolveu a sua garganta o asfixiando.

-_Eu disse pra você nunca mais ousar falar assim da **minha** mulher_.- interrompeu- Você é patético. Durante todo o tempo que você a tinha para si, você apenas a maltratou e fez de tudo para a machucar. Você é um verme inútil que não dá o devido valor ao que tem. Mas eu te agradeço por isso, porque se não fosse por você eu nunca teria a conhecido. E por isso, apenas por isso eu não acabo com a sua raça agora. Mas se eu souber que você ousou difamar, denegrir, machucar ou sequer incomodar ela eu não pensarei nem duas vezes antes de acabar com você. Entendeu? - perguntou recebendo logo em seguida um aceno assustado de cabeça e soltando a seguir o mais novo, que cai no chão assustado e respira bruscamente tentando recuperar fôlego.

Eu que tinha ficado todo o tempo imóvel apenas observando a cena recuperei meu fôlego e peguei no braço do Sesshy e sorrindo amavelmente disse: -Sesshy... vamos, não vale a pena nos estressarmos ou sequer perdemos tempo com ele.

- Pequena, não é perda de tempo colocar esse maldito em seu lugar e fazer com que ele entenda que você é agora e sempre será_ minha_. - ao ouvir sua declaração fiquei sem saber como reagir, apenas com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ouvir tal possessividade de um cara frio e serio como o Sesshy realmente me deixa nas nuvens.

E ainda com o sorriso bobo no rosto sinto ele envolver minha cintura e me beijar doce e apaixonadamente, e logo em seguida me guiar em direção a biblioteca, onde passamos a maior parte dos momentos quando ele me consolava, maior parte de nossos momentos juntos e onde tínhamos nosso porto seguro.

* * *

\o/ essa é minha segunda oneshot que posto 3

Talvez no futuro eu faça alguma continuação ou prossiga a hist. ;)

Bom... espero que tenham gostado... ^^

Obrigado por lerem minha hist =D

bjinhos 3


End file.
